1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image-pickup device, a communication device, and a communication method, and more particularly relates to a video-stream data transfer method and an apparatus capable of transferring video-stream data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are available to distribute video information transmitted from a video server and/or a network camera to a user through a network in real time. If an error occurs in a communication path or the like while the user is viewing the video on a display unit, or recording the video information in a storage device, the video information may be resent to the user. One such system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-70523, for example.
However, when the above-described system resends massive stream data including data on a high-quality image or the like, so as to distribute the stream data to the user, the real-time property of the system is reduced and a delay in the video distribution is increased.